litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Will/Supports
Will and Amanda C Support *'Will': Hey, uh, Amanda. You're pretty understanding! Do you think I could... talk to you about an issue I'm having? *'Amanda': I'm always all ears for issues! What kind in specific, though? *'Will': Well... I feel rather... useless and unappreciated? I realised I kind of felt like this after I talked to Chase, who seems to think he's useless, when really he does a lot for everyone, and then when I realised I've only had one person actually appreciate me for the work I've done. And you're pretty wise, so I decided maybe you'd be able to give me some guidance? *'Amanda': Some guidance on feeling less useless? I think you've come to the right person. After all, do you know what I've gone through to get where I am? *'Will': Well, becoming a promoted healer does seem really hard. So I'm gonna guess a lot? *'Amanda': I had to be the single most useless healer ever, duh! It's hard always having to rely on others to survive. I bet you know that, though, don't you? *'Will': Oh, God. Of course I know that. And I just... ugh, it sucks because everyone's being all cool and action-y and doing a better job than me. *'Amanda': They're not doing a better job than you. *'Will': They are, though. All I do is jiggle around and move my hands a lot. *'Amanda': And that's what you're supposed to be doing! You can't get good without doing what little you can! *'Will': Well... when you put it that way... You're right, I guess. I just have to do my part as best I can. *'Amanda': It's hard, but it'll be worth it, I promise! B Support *'Will': Uh, hi Amanda. Do you think I could, uh, talk to you... again? *'Amanda': Oh, of course! Anyone's welcome to talk to me whenever they need it. What's up? *'Will': Well... sometimes I feel like I'm being too mean, and I'm trying to be nicer and I don't know how to do it, to be honest. *'Amanda': I see, I see. Hmmmmm, what have you tried already? *'Will': I've tried just not speaking, which I can't do. I've tried just glaring at people when I want to say something, which isn't really very nice either. I've tried just being nice, and it worked, but it's so exhausting. *'Amanda': Being nice isn't easy, I'll definitely agree with you on that. But, hm, I don't know if I'm the best person for asking about this? It takes a lot to make me stop being nice... *'Will': Hm... Maybe I just need to keep trying? *'Amanda': Trying's the best way to do anything, yeah! Can't get anywhere without giving it a good try or twenty. *'Will': I guess... so? But what can I possibly do that's "nice"? *'Amanda': Have you given gifts to anyone? *'Will': Uh... no. *'Amanda': There's a good place to start. It's always nice to get gifts. *'Will': Hm... what gifts could I give people? *'Amanda': I don't know. If you were asking about me, I'd say flowers. I really enjoy getting flowers. But others enjoy other stuff. Just make it matter. *'Will': Flowers? Flowers are nice. I wish I could get everyone a duck, but... I doubt that I can find enough ducks. *'Amanda': Ooh, ducks! Scratch what I just said, if you could find me a duck I'd love that more than anything! But we're not talking about giving gifts to me, you coming to me for advice is the best gift ever. *'Will': If I can find you a duck, I shall indeed get you a duck. *'Amanda': You don't have to... *'Will': Well, if I find ducks I'm not gonna like... hog the ducks, you know? Everyone needs a duck. *'Amanda': Will, listen to yourself. You're thinking nice. *'Will': Oh... I guess I am! Thanks! *'Amanda': You're welcome! Keep it up! Will and Chase C Support *'Will': Y'know, I really don't like fighting at all. It's great and all, to you know be trying to find the Prince with everyone else, but I really don't care for it. *'Chase': Um...okay? That's kind of a weird way to ask for healing. I thought you might be injured. That is the only reason I could see for you wanting to talk to me. *'Will': Well... that's a sign to me that you don't trust me that much. eyeroll I just wanted to make conversation about a thing we have in common. If I wanted healing and didn't want to talk to you, I would've gone to Amanda, no? *'Chase': Well yes but...you didn't have to be so blunt about it. A-anyway, I was going to agree with you. About the fighting thing that is. *'Will': Hm. What do you enjoy other than fighting? *'Chase': Healing, even if I suck. Riding horses, and other animals. I know, super lame right? *'Will': That's not lame! That's pretty cool! Animals are awesome, and you don't suck at healing! You're pretty good! All I really like is dancing and sewing. I mean, I haven't sewed in... oh, Gosh, it must be years at this point! But, yeah. Yours is more exciting than mine. *'Chase': Sewing? Really? That's...kind of cool. What did you have to sew? *'Will': Well, I actually used to sew my own clothes. I come from quite a poor family, but my mother taught me how to sew, and I made myself a lot of clothes while she had to provide for my brothers and sisters. Ever since I stopped growing, I haven't needed to sew anymore and just kind of... never did anymore! I'm... sidetracking and probably boring you, sorry. *'Chase': N-n-no! I actually think that's neat, how you picked up a skill to become more useful. That's what I tried doing with healing... *'Will': Well it seemed to work for you, judging by the fact you're here now, hm? *'Chase': *shrug* I guess...hm... B Support *'Chase': Will, if you're not busy, would you mind following me to the sick tent? *'Will': Uh... Sure. Whaddup? *'Chase': Well I was thinking about what you said the other day, about not having sewn in a while. Well I've found you the perfect opportunity to put those sewing skills to good use and have a ton of fun! *'Will': Oh. What's that? *'Chase': Sewing up the wounds of the injured of course! Human flesh is a tad thicker than fabrics, but I'm sure you'll get it in no time! *'Will': I-I... I don't want to do that? *'Chase': Oh don't worry, these are just some injured ruffians. If they squirm to much just let me know and I'll keep them quiet. Here, you take this needle and here's the medical thread. *'Will': Uh-h... *'Chase': Well let's get to it! *'Will': I-I-I don't think I should be trusted stitching up people. *'Chase': Oh I'm sure you'll do great. See, watch me. *'Will': I... don't want to. *'Chase': What? *'Will': I can't take on responsibility! What if I hurt them? *'Chase': They'll be fine...ish... *'Will': Ish? Ish? *'Chase': It's complicated. I don't see why this is so difficult. *'Will': If you don't see why it's so difficult, you do it. *'Chase': I am doing it. See. Not so hard. *'Will': Ugh. Whatever. *storms off* A Support *'Chase': ...Uh, Will? *'Will': Hm? *'Chase': I just wanted to...er...apologize. For the other day. *'Will': I have no idea to what you are referring. *looks to the side* *'Chase': You know...the bodies and the wounds and the sewing. You were clearly uncomfortable with it and I tried to make you help me anyways. I apologize profusely. *'Will': Well... I guess I'm sorry too, for not helping much about that. *'Chase': No really, I...shouldn't have done that. I guess I just sort of related to how you liked doing things other than fighting and went a bit overboard. It was very wrong of me. *'Will': Well, it shows you're brave enough to apologise first and admit when you're wrong. I'm, uh, not great at that. chuckling But... that's okay. *'Chase': I guess it's best if we just stuck to our respective skills, right? Even if we're not natural fighters, the others still rely on us, don't they? That's something we should be proud of! *'Will': Yeah! You're right about that. Just... don't tell anyone I told you you're right. *'Chase': So you'll stick to dancing and I'll stick to healing then? *'Will': Well, all I'm saying is I won't be stitching anyone up anytime soon. *'Chase': Er, fair enough. I suppose I'll see you around then. *'Will': Yeah! I'll... see you around. I guess we can call ourselves sort of friends now, right? *'Chase': If you can stand the thought of someone like me being your friend...I guess. Will and Kody C Support *'Will': So... You like memes? *'Kody': Um, memes? Do you mean those things that you... do? *'Will': I do a lot of things. What "things" do you mean? *'Kody': The things that other people laugh at! Those? *'Will': Yeah! Those! *'Kody': Then to answer your question... not particularly. Why do you ask? *'Will': Oh... Just, uh... wondering. *'Kody': Wondering? Why? *'Will': I just uh... like them a lot! I think they’re pretty neat. *'Kody': Right. I take it you intended to strike up a... dank conversation? *'Will': Y-Yeah... Awkward... Will and Shed C Support *'Will': Hi! You were pretty good out there. *'Shed': Thanks! Your dancing was on point today, too. How did you even learn to dance like that? *'Will': I learned from my mother. Well, that and moves of my own. *'Shed': Cool. Maybe you could teach some of them to me sometime. Might make me more nimble out on the battlefield. *'Will': I'd like that! The key to dance is variety. You must have a thick index of moves. Say... Ever wonder why thick is spelled with a ck? The k is rather redundant. Just the c would suffice. Or maybe even a double. Anyway, yeah! I'd love to teach you. *'Shed': I'm not sure what that last part had to do with dancing, but I'm down! B Support *'Shed': *Pant Pant* How was that? *'Will': I mean... sigh You kind of underperformed, but the length of it was good. But yeah, your dancing needs work. *'Shed': Hey, come on. It was really hard, and things started going really fast. This dancing was tougher than it looked. *'Will': Yeah, I'll give you that. Plus you and me both reached a pretty good climax. That was a good finish on that sequence. *'Shed': Thanks, but I don't think I could keep up with your moves. Your hips were moving like crazy. Who knew people could even dance like that? Sigh Perhaps I'm just not up to dancing as well as you do. *'Will': Now, now. You just have to keep at it. The first time I tried it was hard for me to take it all in. It was a lot. It made me sweat, and even cry at points. The move sequence, that is. Everyone's up to dancing if they try hard enough. *'Shed': Alright, you've convinced me. I'll do it twice as hard next time and I'll be sure to rock your world. Yup, my dance moves will be THAT good... hopefully. A Support *'Shed': *Dancing Noises* *'Will': You did it! *'Shed': You're damn right I did! Kicked that dance's ass. *'Will': Took you some time, but yeah! *'Shed': Would have taken me even longer if I didn't have such a great dancing teacher. *'Will': Aw... Well, there are better dancers, but thanks! *'Shed': Well if there are, I haven't met them. Your mom would be proud. *'Will': seeing that as quite the compliment I hope she would... *'Shed': She definitely would. Now then... now that you've taught me about the fancy kinda dancing, ya gotta tell me what the deal with that 'dab' move of yours is. *'Will': Well, its a quick and simple move easy to perform in battle, I don't really think its a good dance move, but it does the job. *'Shed': Oh I agree, I was just curious how you came up with it. It's lit af, fam. *'Will': I prefer more moves that can actually be put into routines. *'Shed': Interesting. You must be a real ace and making up dance moves, then. *'Will': Well... not as good as Mom, but yeah. *'Shed': Hey, like I said, she's gotta be proud of you. And we're still young, I bet you got plenty more new moves just waiting to be discovered. *'Will': I'm... sure she would be proud of me, yeah. *'Shed': On that note, I've been trying to think of a dance move of my own. It's a hip and not at all cringey little thing I like to call 'The Robot.' I should show it to you sometime, see what ya think. *'Will': Hm... sounds like it'd be a good move to perform at a wedding. *'Shed': Good move to perform at a what now? *'Will': flustered Uh... Gotta go! S Support *'Will': Uh... Shed? Can I... ask you a question? It's been on my mind and stuff. Ignore the duck on my head for a moment. *'Shed': I can't promise that I can ignore the duck, but ask away my dude. *'Will': on one knee Will you uh... Y'know? Have a wedding with me and stuff? *'Shed': ......Oh! Haha, good one Will. Ya almost got me. Sweet joke. *'Will': Uh... Yeah... Joke. *'Shed': Like what are we, fuckin gay? Hehe. *'Will': Uh... Ha. *'Shed': See, it's funny because I'm actually bi, but clearly you're a ladies man. Which is a shame because if you were serious I totally would have said yes....you are? So wait, you were serious? *'Will': Well... Kinda... Sorta... Yeah! *'Shed': Well shit, my nizzle, why didn't you say so earlier? Of course I'll say yes *'Will': Lmao this is gay as fuck *'Shed': Shit man, we gonna be the best gayest hubbies this crib ever seen. Kody and Chase wish they could be on our level, gnome mean? *'Will': I feel you g, Kody weak as fuck, ain't nowhere near as thicc as me. *'Shed': And Chase thinks he can out gay this guy? Shiiiiiiiiet, we should get married like right now to show these fools how we roll. *'Will': Hm. Are we... Allowed to do that? *'Shed': Sure we are. Shit man, what are they gonna do, tell us no? A nice axe being threatened at their face should change their tune, ya dig? Hell yeah, man. Love ya, bro *'Will': Love you too, homie. Category:FERP Category:Supports